581:Donna is Chasing Gold
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Based on the Taco Bell commercial, Donna shows a filmed she worked on while Emoji was in New York.
1. Chasing Gold

Nick was at a gig at Bueno Nacho performing the hit Diego Dancer song Rise of El Rancho.

El Rancho is a place of mystery

It will get you out of misery

A show is performing at the Saloon

If you go to prison, your a big buffoon.

General stores has wonders galore

Blacksmith, please give me horse shoes

Blacksmith, I like a hammer or two.

Baker, make a pecan pie

Baker, prepare some bread, and make it a rhye

Indian comes in and perform a dance

Flute playing and a drumming trace

El Rancho is a place of mystery

It will get you out of misery

Gold mines, Silver Mines

A cart will be easy to find.

Healer elixir will be easy

If it's a scam, that's kind of sleazy.

El Rancho is not easy to lose

A best place not to get confused

It's by the coast of Rio de Mariposa

By the gardens of numerous rosas.

El Rancho, here I come

El Rancho, never be done.

After the gig, he met up with Red and Donna outside, "That was a great gig Nicky" Donna smiled.

"No prob" Nick replied

Later, they were at The Solo Residents with 2 Bueno Nacho Grande meals. Michael got out his laptop and projected Chasing Gold "Remember when Emoji came into town to be on that hit reality show, "Dancing with the Cars"

"How can I forget" Nick replied, "I remember performing on that Porsche Turbo that looked a little bit like David Beckham's"

"Yeah" Donna replied, "And you get to play Zach Collins, the dreamer musician who loves singing about Mexican spices."

"That was based on the Taco Bell Nacho Fries commercial where they parodied a musical movie" recalled Nora.

"I admit it" Abby said, "The actor who played the original Zach Collins was cute."

"And you got your friends from New York to get in on the action." Michael explained, "And this was a good chance to promote the band."

"That's right" smiled Donna, "And I got to let Natasha get in on the action."

"Well then" Nick said, "It's showtime."


	2. Just a Nobody

Zach Collins was at Madison Square Garden, preparing for his next show, "Zach Collins" shouted his manager, "Your on."

"Gotcha" shouted Zach.

"Madison Square Garden" shouted the announcer , "Give it up for Zach Collins."

Zach shredded the raddest guitar solos and shouted, "Nacho Fries Forever!"

Zach, Zach, Zach,

In reality, he was daydreaming, "Zach" shouted his best friend, " Adrian" "You have to get back to work before Mr. Jordan see you slacking off again."

"Dri," Zach smiled, "We've been working at The Onion Field for 3 years"

"And you still haven't joined a music production company" Adrian replied, "I've been dreaming about filming music videos, but I'm okay with my life too."

"I'm not" Zach replied, "I just got another rejection by Starlight Music, they said that I wasn't what I was looking for."

"Starlight Music is on the other side of the country and it would take millions to own an apartment." Dri replied, "I'm telling you, finding the right record company isn't easy."

They went back to work so Mr. Jordan wouldn't get them in trouble.

Meanwhile at a karaoke bar next door, "The Tone" a pair of hip hop rappers were performing on Open-Mic Night. Unfortunately, the only one in the audience was a female businesswoman, who was repulsed by their act, "You call that a rapping gig" she shouted, "It looks like a children's book."

With an angry look, the woman left The Tone, then she called her assistant, "The Tone was the worst place I've ever been." she complained, "Not a single one of those acts have talent for my company. Promise me, no more open mike nights"

Outside, she heard Zach singing while eating his dinner he bought from Taco Bell.

_Look at me, I am a star_

_But I would never make my life fall apart_

_No one should let their life go to waste_

_I am chasing the taste._

The woman was impressed by Zach's singing voice, "Call you back" she said as she hung up.

Zach was cleaning up when he saw the woman, "Excuse me" she said, "What were you singing"

"Chasing the Taste" Zach explained, "It's a song I wrote when I was in high school. I lost my last talent show to a country singer, but no one is perfect."

"Perfection is all I want to hear" the woman replied, "Camila Rowan, CEO of Rowan Records"

"Camila Rowan" Zach exclaimed, "You were Kat Claw's manager."

"You could say that" Camila replied, "My assistant has sent me to my last Open Mic Night for good. I'm getting tired of finding talent at those things,"

Zach looked at his watch and saw that his bus is almost here, "I have to go," he said, "I don't want to miss an episode of Dancing With The Cars."

Before Zach could get on the bus, Camilla stopped him, "You have a real gift," Camilla shouted, "Don't waste it."

"You don't understand" Zach replied, "I'm nobody, for three years I haven't been getting into a record company."

"Wrong" Camilla replied as she gave him her business "Your the next star."

**Rowan Records**

**522 S 42nd Street**

**New York City, New York**

"Call me" replied Natasha as Nick took off on the bus.


	3. Chasing Gold Cast

Zach Collins(Leading Musician)- Nick Eisner

Adrian "Dri" Trelolar(Zach's best friend)- Simon Spier

Camilla Rowan(CEO of Rowan Records)- Natasha Banner

Mr. Jordan(The Onion Field Manager)- Luke Skywalker

Katharine, "Kat Claw" Solis(Rowan Records biggest star)- Leah, "Red" Burke

Lifeguard 1- Abby Suso

Lifeguard 2- Bram Harris

Chef- Nora Spier

Breanna Davidson(Choreographer who helps Zach)- Donna Solo

Karen Ward(News reporter)- Emma Hawkings

Sound editor 1- Samantha Cooke

Sound editor 2- Bailey Lahela

Snaps(Camilla's bodyguard)- Bruce Banner

Autograph sister- Lila Barton

Autograph brother- Nathaniel Barton

Auditioner 1-Tandy Bowen

Auditioner 2-Ty Joseph

Street reporter- Clint Barton

Hip Hop performers at The Tone- Clive and Hilary Benitez

Concert host- Helen Harris

Party DJ- DJ Rocket

Nacho Fries promoter- Eva Benitez

CLST- Themselves

Jamie Roy(A Street performer whom Zach recruits)- Derek Richards


End file.
